


the ratio of freckles to stars

by rubberbisquit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbisquit/pseuds/rubberbisquit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together they will travel the stars and stories of their love will be spun into fairy tales that will last until the end of days. They are forever.</p><p>A little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ratio of freckles to stars

"I must tell you that I was always afraid of the fury with which I loved you.  
It overwhelmed me. I thought it beyond comprehension, therefore my silence." - Henry Rollins

I think often about the probability of love,  
how you did and I did and  
  
we were made famous by it.  
  
the ratio of freckles to stars

She’s counting the freckles across the bridge of his nose, comparing them to the amount of stars in the skies. Inventing some strange ratios that make sense to no one but her yet bring forth a bubbling joy from her throat. Beneath his fingers, which rest lightly on her hip, her skin is warm.

They are naked, wrapped so tightly around another that one ends and the other has begun some five digits back. This is not the first time; the first time(s) he always watched her fall asleep thinking this: _this could be the very last time_

That sense of panic forced him to tightened his grip on her; he held her closer and loved her more deeply than he had the moment before.

Those early days saw a marked decline in hours spent sleeping for one Rose Tyler.

They also displayed a clear picture for anyone watching that the Doctor wasn’t going to let go easily. Their love took them across the entire universe and painted a scene of bliss. On some far planets the very story of them became fairy tales.

While she counts and does mental math that makes her head swim he thinks about the infinite complexities that lay within his arms. He will never fully understand her. She is his wolf, his savior. She will become a more magnificent woman than anyone had ever dreamed her to be and she will always be his.

Yet-

She brings the light of the supernovas to the dark and dangerous corners of his mind. She frees the bonds of his deepest sins and sets free a soul that was never meant to see the world again. Unfettered, this dreamer’s spirit is released in a world that he can’t give her.

Forever, he will hold her. Together they will travel the stars and stories of their love will be spun into fairy tales that will last until the end of days. They are forever. The sort of lasting devotion that would have made Shakespeare weep with his inadequacies if he’d ever seen the two of them together.

And yet-

Forever is a very long time.


End file.
